You Can't Love Both Of Us
by Miss Ecrivain
Summary: Ivy loves Harley. Harley finds out in the worst way possible when she shows up at Ivy's hideout after a bad fight with the Joker. Does Harley love Ivy? Or will she leave her in the dust as she always does? **May be continued into a two shot if requested** First Harlivy fic... I'm terrible at summaries. I promise it's better than I make it sound. Or at least I hope it is.


**Alright, guys, this is my first published PoisonQuinn fic and it's much more angsty and smutty than I had planned. Like I sat down to write fluff and this is what happened. Oops. This is also my first smut fic and my first time writing femslash smut so like be gentle, please. I do accept any constructivecritism you may have, though. Just don't be a dick about it. So yeah. I hope this doesn't rip your hearts out like it did mine and I hope it's at least decently in character. Anyhoo, I'll shut up so you can read now!**

* * *

Ivy was tending to the various plants in her greenhouse hideout when there was a knock on the door. Glancing up in surprise, she exited her greenhouse and went into the main living area of the hideout to answer the door. She peeked through the peephole and sighed, shaking her head slightly when she saw Harley standing outside in the dark. She opened the door to greet her friend for the third time that week.

"Harley?" she asked once the door was propped open against her leg.

"Hey Red," Harley grinned. The motion sent a shooting pain through her bruised face and she grimaced. "Mind if I come in?"

Ivy smiled softly. "Come on in, Harl."

Harley grinned again and sighed quietly in relief. She moved into the house, limping slightly, and plopped herself down on the couch. She frowned once more as the quick movement sent another shooting pain through her body. Ivy had closed her front door and turned to face the damaged harlequin. She made a face as she took in Harley's injuries this time around. Her cheeks were bruising and her lip was busted. She wasn't wearing her usual jester costume and was instead wearing a pair of black shorts and a baby blue tank top. The minimal amount of clothing showed off the rest of her injuries. Her arm and legs were covered in cuts and bruises and her wrist was bent at a funny angle, leaving Ivy to believe it was broken. The last thing Ivy noticed was a deep looking laceration on Harley's right thigh. Ivy seethed at the damages, vowing that the next time she came across that stupid clown she'd make him pay for this.

Taking a short breath, Ivy glanced back at Harley's face. The jester at least had the gall to look slightly ashamed. Ivy sighed. "C'mon, love, let's get you cleaned up."

Harley smiled hesitantly and nodded. She stood up, wobbling slightly, and started to lead the way towards the bathroom. Ivy followed her, only stopping to grab the first aid kit out of the closet.

When Ivy entered the bathroom, first aid kit in hand, she saw that Harley had already stripped down to her underwear. Ivy noticed a few more cuts and bruises in the places that were covered before and huffed angrily to herself. She stepped over to where Harley stood and placed the kit on the counter. She opened it and pulled out her specially made disinfectant spray and started applying it to all the open cuts on the blonde's body. Harley shuddered but stayed quiet as Ivy worked. Once that was finished, Ivy bandaged the wounds and moved onto Harley's wrist. It was broken, as Ivy had guessed, and after she had set the bone back into its correct position, she wrapped it up securely. She quickly ran her hands over the rest of Harley's body, trying to determine if anything else was broken. Fortunately, nothing was.

"Alright, that's everything I can do," Ivy told the silent jester.

Harley nodded carefully before glancing up at Ivy. "Can we go to bed now?"

Ivy nodded before quietly leading Harley to the bedroom. She shut the door behind them as Harley pulled her onto the bed. Harley curled herself up against the plant queen. Ivy laid there silently, waiting for the blonde's breathing to even out, indicating she was asleep. When that didn't happen, Ivy decided to ask the same question she asks every time this happens.

"Why?"

 _Why do you let this happen? Why do you always go back? Why do you love him? Why don't you love me? Why can't you see how much you hurt me when you go back? Why?_

She felt Harley's breath hitch as she spoke. It was quiet for a moment, the question floating aimlessly and unanswered in the air. But, as always, the question is never left unanswered. "I don't know."

 _Why don't you know?_

Ivy sighed. "Get some rest, Harl."

Harley shook her head against Ivy's chest. She pushed herself up as well as she could with her undamaged hand and placed herself above Ivy. "No." Ivy arched an eyebrow. "You want to know why? I'll tell you. Because I love him. And he loves me." Ivy opened her mouth to protest. "I know it never looks like it... but he does love me. Really. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"He doesn't love you, Harley! He doesn't! Stop defending him. Does this look like love to you? Does him hurting you, again and again, look like love to you?" Ivy seethed from her place below the harlequin. "Because it doesn't to me! Love looks to me like when I take you in and clean you up and give you a place to stay after he beats you nearly to death. Love looks like someone putting their heart on the line again and again even though they know that it will just be stomped on every time. Love is everything _I_ do for you and more!"

Harley looked at Ivy, an expression of bewilderment colouring her features. Ivy took a breath before her eyes widened in realization of what she had just said. _Shit._

"Do you love me, Red?" Harley whispered. "Love me, love me?"

Ivy didn't move. She just laid there. What felt like an eternity passed before Ivy slowly nodded, testing Harley's reaction. Harley just stared at Ivy. She had a look of shock filling out her features now and after a moment, she shot up and got off the bed. She paced around the room for a minute as Ivy sat up on the bed, utterly confused.

"I needa go for a walk," Harley announced. Ivy's brows pinched together at the announcement.

"Are you coming back?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded before leaving the Ivy alone in the bedroom. The jester quickly ran into the spare room and put on some of the spare clothes she kept around at Ivy's hideout. She pulled on a coat before heading out into the night.

Ivy was still sitting on her bed completely shocked as to what just happened. _What have I done? How could I have been so stupid?_

She sat stock still, waiting for the return of the harlequin. She half expected her to leave and never come back. But Ivy knew that Harley planned on coming back. She wouldn't lie to her. Just disappear sometimes. God, Ivy hated how much she loved Harley. She was the great Poison Ivy! She was above humans. She was mother nature's chosen protector. She didn't follow human whims. She had forced away all human emotions for years. Build cages around her humanity and threw away the key. And then Harley came along. Harley had managed to unlock those cages and break down all her walls in mere weeks. And the more time Ivy spent with her, the more she loved her and the more she hated how much she loved her. She made her want to scream in frustration, in happiness, in anger, in sadness, and every other petty human emotion you could think of. And currently, her own stupidity made her want to cry. But she didn't.

The vixen of vines sat quietly in her bedroom. The house was silent. This had never bothered her before. She liked the quiet. But right now, she would give anything to hear Harley laughing at something stupid on the TV or some noise coming from the kitchen because Harley had decided to try and cook for herself. Or even the barking of those stupid hyenas.

She sighed. Harley had been gone for nearly half an hour now. She didn't know how much longer she could just sit there, waiting. She laid back down on her bed and curled up against a pillow. She stared at the wall for a while before she felt a few tears race their way down her face unbidden. She wiped them away angrily, but more soon took their place. She was still silent, though. She continued to stare at the wall, but this time, it was almost like she was trying to burn holes in it.

Over the next few hours, Ivy fell in and out of sleep. At around five o'clock, nearly four hours after Harley had left, she was woken by the slamming of a door. Startled, she shot up in her bed and snapped her head towards the closed bedroom door. After a long few minutes, the door finally cracked open.

"Harley?" Ivy whispered, her voice cracking in the middle of the word.

Harley finally stepped into the room and looked at Ivy. Just as quickly she looked away and shuffled over to her side of the bed. She crawled in and faced the opposite way of Ivy. Defeated, Ivy sunk back down into the bed. Before she could close her eyes and let sleep claim her again, Harley spoke up.

"Red?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

Ivy's breath hitched.

"I- I love you too."

"Then why are you sorry?"

"Because I love him too."

"You can't love both of us."

"I do."

"Are you going to choose?" _Are you going to choose me?_

"I don't want to." _I don't think I can._

"Why?"

"I hate that question."

"Yeah, me too."

The pair were silent. Harley turned over to face Ivy. She bit her lip when she noticed the silent tears falling down the plant queen's face. She reached forward and wiped the tears away. She leaned forward and tentatively touched her lips to Ivy's. They'd done this before. Many times, actually, but this time was different. Harley had a different view now. She knew now that this wasn't just a game for Ivy. Maybe it wasn't for her either. Ivy was still against the kiss, holding her breath. Harley pulled away and looked curiously at Ivy. She sat up slightly and pushed Ivy down onto her back, never breaking eye contact. Ivy let Harley crawl on top of her. Harley tilted her head as she looked at Ivy. She dipped herself down, connecting their lips once more. Ivy kissed back this time. Pleased, Harley traced her fingers along Ivy's sides. Ivy shivered at the touch.

Harley pulled away and quickly moved her lips to Ivy's exposed neck. She nipped and sucked her way down Ivy's neck until she reached the hem of Ivy's button up shirt. She glanced up at Ivy who nodded before making quick work of the buttons and tearing the shirt off. Moving her mouth back to the redhead's neck, she continued her trail down to the slope of her breasts. Her fingers danced along Ivy's exposed belly, tracing circles and lines. Her hands moved further up and ran just over the peaks of her breasts before she connected their lips again.

Ivy pinned Harley down and quickly removed the jester's tank top. She grazed her teeth lightly down Harley's neck, eliciting a moan from the blonde, and soon found Harley's breast. She traced her tongue in tight circles around Harley's peak, sending a shudder through Harley. Harley's hands found their place on Ivy's hips as Ivy continued her ministrations. Harley bucked her hips up when Ivy's fingers slid into the band of her underwear. Ivy grinned before unbuttoning Harley's shorts and sliding them down her legs. She threw them across the room and dipped down to kiss down Harley's belly. She paused when she reached the band of Harley's underwear, giving Harley enough time to pull the redhead back up into another searing kiss.

They moaned simultaneously when Ivy ground herself onto Harley. Harley flipped Ivy back onto her back, taking control. She quickly trailed her fingers down to Ivy's underwear and slid them off of her body. She pushed Ivy's legs apart and traced circles along her inner thighs. Ivy's breath hitched before she breathed out a short moan.

"Harley..." she murmured. Harley grinned and moved her fingers to Ivy's center. She made eye contact, waiting for the go-ahead. Ivy nodded quickly and Harley slipped her index finger into Ivy. The redhead moaned loudly and bucked against Harley's hand. Harley started to move her hand, slipping another finger in and pressing her thumb against Ivy's most sensitive spot. Ivy cried out in pleasure when Harley hit her sweet spot. She whined quietly when Harley pulled away but was overtaken once more when Harley replaced her hand with her mouth. Her tongue darting back and forth in her most sensitive region.

It didn't take much until Ivy felt her insides flutter and clench. She could feel herself falling apart as her body shook with waves of pleasure. She tangled her hands in Harley's blonde curls as she came apart. She felt a few hot tears leak onto her cheeks as Harley let her ride out her orgasm. Ivy attempted to steady her breathing while Harley moved herself up to kiss the redhead. She wiped away the new tears and curled herself against Ivy's shaking form.

"I'm sorry, Red," Harley whispered. "I love you."

Ivy took a deep breath in. She wrapped her arms around Harley's body and pulled her towards her tightly. "Are you sorry that you love me?"

"No," Harley stated firmly. "Never."

Ivy felt the knot in her stomach rise into her throat. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears as Harley clutched to her for dear life.

"Go to sleep, Red," Harley commanded lightly.

Ivy closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take her. Human emotions exhausted her. She could only take so much at a time and that night had drained everything out of her. When she next opened her eyes, she shuddered violently, suddenly extremely cold. The cold came from the absence of a certain heat. Harley's body was no longer pressed up against Ivy's, their curves no longer melding perfectly. The room was void of life other than that of the plant queen. Bile rose up in her throat as a hatred for the harlequin clawed its way through her body. She wanted to throw something. Punch something. Cause some sort of destruction. Conflict her pain on someone else. She seethed for a moment until she realised there wasn't a point.

Hatred is only an absence of love. Ivy didn't think she'd ever find love that could replace her hatred. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, she had found it with Harley. But as usual, she was wrong. So wrong. Harley went back to the Joker.

And so, she found herself alone.

* * *

 **Read and review! 3**


End file.
